Half-Giant
Category:Races The Brutes, Pillars of Strength While technically a misnomer, the name "half giant" is certainly appropriate, for these massive Men stand half again the height of an average Human. Half Giants are not the direct offspring of a Human and a Giant, but rather Men with a touch of Giant blood in their heritage, left over from the bitter wars between the Giants and Northmen before the Age of Kings. Rare in the extreme, this blood will occasionally show true in the newly born Human males, who quickly grow to massive proportions and become nearly as strong as their namesakes. Blessed with matchless strength and endurance, Half Giants are terrors on the battlefield. Some of the greatest Kings and Warriors have claimed that Giant's blood has enriched their line, and songs abound with references to Giant-born Warriors who become heroes. Starting Attributes Ability Points Cost: 10 Health Bonus: 20 Mana Bonus: 5 Stamina Bonus: 70 Height: 7'1" - 8'10" (Male) / 7'0" - 8'0" (Female) Walk Speed (combat / non-combat): 6.88 / 4.69 Run Speed (combat / non-combat): 15.52 / 15.52 Statistic Distribution Granted: 60 Base Strength / 150 Max Strength Granted: 40 Base Dexterity / 65 Max Dexterity Granted: 60 Base Constitution / 140 Max Constitution Granted: 30 Base Intelligence / 85 Max Intelligence Granted: 30 Base Spirit / 60 Max Spirit Racial Abilities Cold Resistance: +10% Fire Resistance: -5% Level 1: Granted Skill Athletics Level 1: Granted Skill Toughness Level 1: Granted Skill Bonus Axe: +10 point bonus (but skill is not granted) Level 1: Granted Skill Bonus Hammer: +10 point bonus (but skill is not granted) Level 1: Granted Skill Bonus Great Axe: +10 point bonus (but skill is not granted) Level 1: Granted Skill Bonus Great Sword: +10 point bonus (but skill is not granted) Level 1: Granted Skill Bonus Great Hammer: +10 point bonus (but skill is not granted) ---- Violent Rage "Personal Powerblock and Stun Immunity" Granted: Level 1 Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: .02 Seconds Recycle Time: 600 Seconds Requirements: None Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No target Duration: 60 seconds Effects: *Grants Personal Stun Immunity. *Grants Personal Powerblock Immunity. Available Charter Types *Amazon Temple *Barbarian Clan *Church of the All-Father *Cult of the Scourge *Mercenary Company *Military Legion *Noble House *Ranger's Brotherhood *Temple of the Cleansing Flame Note: Applies only to the Saedron server Patch History Jan 7, 2009 * Removed the Strength, Damage and Weapon Speed buff component of "Violent Rage" 10/09/2007 * Violent Rage; Is now a Skill and can be cast while in Wereform or while stealthed. 9/27/2006 *Adjusted the following attributes: Maximum Strength to 150 (was 140), Base Dexterity to 40 (was 30), Maximum Dexterity to 65 (was 75), Base Constitution to 60 (was 50), Maximum Constitution to 140 (was 130), Base Spirit to 30 (was 35), Maximum Spirit to 60 (was 80). *Changed the racial power Undaunted to Violent Rage; .02 casting time, 60 seconds duration, a 600 second recycle timer, and costs 10 Stamina to cast. Violent Rage grants a stackable +25 STR, -15% Attack Speed, +15% Melee Damage buff, and cannot be stunned or powerblocked during the duration of the Rage. *Health Bonus was increased from 10 to 20. *Granted the Toughness Skill at Level 1. 9/7/2005 *Half-Giants now receive +10 to Great Axe Mastery, Great Hammer Mastery, and Great Sword Mastery. *A new power block immunity power, Undaunted, is granted to Half-Giants for free at level 25. 8/25/2004 *Increased the Half-Giants' maximum intelligence to 85 and their cold resistance to +10 *All Half-Giants are now granted Athletics at Level 10 1/14/2004 *Female Half-Giants have been added to Character Creation. See Also *Half Giant Lore *Half Giant People *Half Giant Ways